


An Archer's Development Towards Madness - Yandere?!Takumi x Summoner!Reader Fanfic

by Skybeat8



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybeat8/pseuds/Skybeat8
Summary: You are a normal girl who happens to love Takumi from the Fire Emblem series. Furthermore, you love the game Fire Emblem Heroes! One day, however, you're sucked into the world of FEH and have no way out! You fight for the Order of Heroes as you try to one day get home. You see an opportunity to summon your favorite hero Takumi one day and take the chance to do so. What fate lies for you and the Order of Heroes?
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Takumi, Takumi/Reader
Kudos: 34





	1. A Chance to meet your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] = Your name, [E/C] = eye color, [H/C] = hair color, [F/C] = Favorite color, [2F/C] = 2nd favorite color, “italicized speech” = thoughts  
> ===  
> This fanfic originally started years ago, in Dec 2017 before Takumi became the starter unit in FEH's prologue, and I have been writing it off and on for a long time. I didn't have the courage to post it until now, so here it is. I hope you enjoy, and if it's a little dated, I do apologize.

You were an ordinary girl that happened to love video games, including the Fire Emblem series. You were an even bigger fan of the mobile game, Fire Emblem Heroes (FEH), and well... one day, you got sucked into the game, literally. 

Fast-forwarding things, you learned about several things upon being sucked into the game of FEH. One being that you were now in the position of the “Summoner” that you had initially been set up as when starting up the game. You also learned that arriving in the realm of FEH, you had gifted a magical scroll that was shaped as a [smartphone/tablet] and the summoning-hero gun Breidablik as your tools to aid yourself as the legendary Summoner from “another world”. While the gun had no battle features, the small scroll became extremely handy as it held the same functions as the game itself, but was titled “Battle Tactics Simulator” instead of the game title to avoid any questions by any of the heroes within the Order. The last thing you learned was that… you could not leave the realm of FEH nor return to your world until the war against the Emblian Empire was over. However, that didn’t stop you from assimilating yourself with everyone of the Order of Heroes and the heroes that you would eventually summon. 

Months later, you had grown to become a skilled tactician and summoner within the Order of Heroes. Everyone came to seek help from you or aid in the quest to defeat the Emblian Kingdom and its evil ambitions. Despite how much as you enjoyed herself in the FEH universe as well as the many events and adventures you and your friends have participated in, there was that one unit you have always wanted to summon… And that person was none other than the Hoshidan Prince, Takumi. He was your favorite character in the entire series. From the silly memes to his personality…. you loved him dearly. You wished that you could summon him one day…. But never in your wildest dreams would you summon him so soon. 

* * *

One day, there was a summoning banner that had Takumi and some other units as the focus unit… You looked at your orbs that you had saved up over the course of several weeks to months. You had sacrificed many orbs for all the other heroes who needed a lot of work to make them super powerful. You were currently debating about summoning on the banner because of the risk of summoning more unnecessary units like clones of unwanted clerics or archers... 

“What do I do…. This is the first banner that Takumi been a focus unit in ages…. And every other banner I pulled with him as a focus unit had its faults or I never pulled him..,” you sigh with contemplation while looking at the bulletin board with the latest information on the Special maps and the current summoning banners. 

You looked at the board while being very worried and well, it drew the attention of some of your closest friends. Chrom and Nowi, two of the earliest and still strongest units within the Order of Heroes as well as your closest friends, came up to you with concern.

“[Y/N]… Are you alright there? You seem worried about something…. Care to talk to us about it?” Chrom said with a look of concern in his kind eyes. 

“Yeah! Chrom and I were getting ready for one of those ‘Special’ worlds you needed to go to and saw that long look on your face,” Nowi pouted. 

“Did… I really look that worried? I’m sorry to have worried you two...,” you reply with an apologetic tone while looking down. 

“Don’t be sorry [Y/N]! That’s what friends are for!” Nowi beamed before continuing. “But…  _ why _ are you so sad? You’re never this sad [Y/N], and you always seem better with a smile then a frown~!”, Nowi said with a big smile on her face that caused you to ease up. 

“Well… I was looking at the current summoning banners and…. Takumi’s one of the main heroes that can be summoned…..,” you mention while pointing to the banner on the bulletin board. “I want to try summoning for Takumi…. Since he would…. Uh… be a good asset to the Order.. but I shouldn’t spend these orbs willy-nilly, huh?”, you chuckle with a bitter smile and sigh.

Chrom put his hand on your shoulder and looked at you with earnest eyes and said, “[Y/N]. You’ve devoted more time to us than yourself. You’re kind and caring despite what you think, so it’s about time you treat yourself. After all, you earned those orbs fair and square. If you want something, then go for it.” 

“Yeah! Go and get something for yourself for a change, [Y/N]! Every girl needs to spoil herself once in a while!”, Nowi chimes in agreement.

“Chrom….. Nowi…. Alright… I’ll do it! Thank you Chrom, Nowi,” you reply with an eager smile before heading off to the summoning-orb supply store.

* * *

After exchanging your orbs for several colored-orb cartridges from the Summoning-orb supply store, you head over to the Summoning ruins where you prepare yourself to attempt the dream: summoning for Takumi. You feel nervous about attempting to summon for him, but you put the cartridge into the Breidablik and loaded your first round, which ended up having a mix of colors. 

“Only 1 colorless orb…? This is going to take some time ...,” You sigh as you started color-sniping for your dream hero. 

Your luck continued to dwindle for almost 10 rounds or so with no luck and many unwanted units, but you could never tell these heroes that. You felt like you were going to give up and decided to put in that last colorless orb from your last cartridge into the summoning ring. “I hope this one will have Takumi… I really do…..”

Once the colorless orb was inserted into the summoning ring, it glowed and smoke came out of it, which to you, meant a rare 4-5 star hero, but to the other heroes, just meant a more powerful hero. You were expecting the worst, a 4 star cleric or someone else, but when an annoyed but familiar voice appeared, your heart started racing with excitement. Your prayers had been answered with the wildest disbelief ever. 

“Need me? All right, I’ll help,” the voice said from the smoke. A hand was extended to you, and you grabbed it. The owner of the voice soon introduced himself, and as he did, your eyes only grew wider at the sight of who he was. 

"I'm Takumi, a prince of Hoshido and wielder of the divine  _ Fujin Yumi _ . Which makes me pretty useful, I'd say," Takumi said a confident self-introduction. You almost fainted upon seeing him, but had some self-restraint and introduced yourself to him.

When you first summoned him from the Summoning Ruins within the Askran Kingdom, you were overjoyed because you had finally pulled your favorite archer in the entire FEH Universe. You knew that he wasn’t the best archer, as there were others who were far better like a Ylissean bride, a Sacean warrior who rode a horse, or even a Nohrian zombie servant. However none of that really mattered to you. You admired him for who he was and wanted to make him the best darn archer he could ever be. 

“My name is [Y/N], and I’m the one who summoned you here… Welcome to Askr and the Order of Heroes”, you said with small confidence. You two shake hands and introduce him the Order of Heroes. However, you would later come to learn that he didn’t share the same sentiments that you had for him. 


	2. Breaking the barrier into C-Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that despite being his biggest fan within the Order of Heroes, he's not that fond of you. Hopefully the two of you can become friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] = Your name, [E/C] = eye color, [H/C] = hair color, [F/C] = Favorite color, [2F/C] = 2nd favorite color, “italicized speech” = thoughts

At first, he was prickly to almost everyone, even you. You tried to get him to get used to you at the very least. You would come to him at times after each battle and ask about his condition. Most of the time, conversations would turn out like this: 

“Takumi…. Are you alright?”, you asked nervously. 

“… I’m fine,” Takumi said in response with disdain in his tone towards you.

At times like this, you worried he would never open up to anyone. Luckily for him, Sakura and Azura were also among your barracks and was on good terms with Takumi. Takumi and Sakura worked together when he was leveling up, mostly him KO-ing enemies and her healing him of any wounds. As for Azura, she might have not been blood related to Takumi, but they did consider each other to be family. Eventually, he did start to grow curious about you the more he heard so many good things about you from everyone. 

* * *

One day, when he was level 20 and when you were resting from the lack of stamina and conservation of potions, Takumi decided to ask more about what you were like as a summoner, since he wasn’t very close to you. He was sitting next to Sakura and Azura in the castle garden when he decided to ask about their time before he came to the Order of Heroes first. 

“Hey…. Sakura, Azura. Before I came here… what was it like? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to be here with you all, but why are you helping the Order of Heroes,” Takumi asked with some confusion. The two girls blinked at the gray-haired archer at his question. 

Sakura, despite her timid personality, decided to start speaking first, “Well… I think.. Most of us feel the same when we say that we want to help the Order of Heroes because… we want to help [Y/N]. She’s a wonderful person who was so kind to all of us when we first came to this world.” 

“[Y/N].. huh? She’s… our summoner, if I remember correctly,” Takumi tried to recall. 

“That’s right. She’s just like us, someone from another world.. but unlike us, she’s… well, how do I put it… she manages to bring out the best in us despite having any strength of her own?”, Azura tried to put in her thoughts about you. 

Hearing that last bit perked Takumi’s interest a bit, so he decided to ask more about you. “Wait… Repeat that last part again?” 

“She manages to bring out the best in us despite having any strength of her own?”, Azura repeated upon Takumi’s odd request. 

“Wait… so [Y/N] doesn’t have any strength of her own? What about that weird weapon she carries around with her all the time? Or that scroll she uses when giving out orders?”, Takumi started questioning the two. 

“Big Brother…. The scroll is like a magical portable map of sorts… [Y/N] uses it to give us orders as well as see how our opponents move. As for the other weapon….. I’m not fully sure of its functions, but I don’t think it can be used in battle...,” Sakura replied meekly. 

“…. So.. in other words, she’s a tactician whose powerless in battle…? Huh…,” Takumi said out loud. 

“That’s one way of putting it, Takumi. But don’t think of her that way… She has her good points. She normally leads us to victory and has the ability to grant us access to all sorts of places like the Training Tower,” Azura noted. 

Taking all this into consideration, Takumi grew silent and decided to get some time for himself. “Sorry Azura and Sakura. I… I might need some time to myself… But thanks for talking to me today,” he said as he got up to leave for his room. His two sisters waved good-bye as he left. 

“I hope Big Brother is alright…,” Sakura murmured with worry. 

“I’m sure he just needs time to himself to figure out the pieces of the puzzle,” Azura reassured the concerned Sakura. 

As he was in his room, he was thinking back to what his sisters had said, “[Y/N]… doesn’t have any power for herself…? I thought… that she at least had something to defend herself with…. Oh jeez… all this time… I’ve been treating her just like Nohrian scum… all because I thought she was so powerful… I need to apologize to her and… maybe start being more friendly towards her…” As he said this, he looked out the window and saw that it was late. He decided that he would talk things over with [Y/N] the next day, but for now, tiredness took over as he headed straight to bed.

* * *

The next day, you were sitting at a table in the main foyer, looking over your plans for the day when you felt a light tap on your shoulder. You turned around to meet yourself face to face with Takumi. 

“Ah! Takumi! You scared me there! C-Can I help you?”, you asked the prickly prince. 

He gives you a small smile, and asks, “Hey there [Y/N], could I sit down with you?” 

You nod while wondering why he wanted to even sit next to you when he normally went out of his way to avoid you. He sat down next to you and looked at you with a straight face, which somewhat intimidated you, but made your heart flutter a bit because your favorite character was sitting next to you and talking to you on his own accord. You decided to act first and ask him a question. “So… Takumi… um…. What brings you here today? Training doesn’t start in an hour or so.” 

Takumi noticed her slightly flustered face and merely smiled before speaking. “I’m here today… to apologize to you. I’ve been treating you badly when you’ve shown me nothing but kindness since I got here. So… I’m sorry [Y/N]. And… If it’s possible, I’d like to start over and try being friends with you.” 

You were speechless about what you heard. Takumi was apologizing to you and asking if you could be friends. You were happy to hear that he was finally opening up to you and smiled. “Yes… I’d like that… to be able to start over and be friends.” You smiled at him and he returned your smile with one of his own. 

Takumi looked at the clock in the room and noticed that there was still plenty of time before he had to start his scheduled training with Sakura, Azura, Olivia, and you. He decided that he might as well try to get a little more friendlier with his summoner since they were going to be working together for a while. That’s when he noticed the scroll on the table that you always carried and recalled your inability to battle.

“I heard you can't fight, so you can count on me… no matter what some people say behind my back…. Alright?”, Takumi said with the faintest of blush on his face.   
  
Touched by what he said, you thanked him. “Thank you Takumi. And I promise to do my best to not let you down on the battlefield!”, you said with a big smile. 

* * *

**Takumi and [Y/N] have reached C-Support.**

**Takumi and [Y/N] have found mutual respect for each other and became friends.**

**Your ally stats have increased.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'll be doing small notes like this from now on during the end of these chapters. I hope you don't mind. ; u;  
> Please enjoy!


	3. Training together towards B-support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you now closer than previously before decide to train together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] = Your name, [E/C] = eye color, [H/C] = hair color, [F/C] = Favorite color, [2F/C] = 2nd favorite color, “italicized speech” = thoughts

Time has passed and Takumi ended up assimilating into the Order of Heroes better. He became friends with many of the other heroes, but also became more competitive, in a friendly way, towards some as well. He began looking up to certain heroes like Chrom and Lyndis because they reminded him of his siblings at times, especially Chrom. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but Chrom truly reminded him of his oldest brother, Ryoma, in some way or another. 

Takumi was well on his way to level 40 with your guidance and was very thankful as a result. Training was tough, but it made him stronger thanks to the comrades who helped him along the way. Today’s training was no different when you decided to call it a day. 

“Alright everyone! All scheduled training is done for the day, you can all take a break and do whatever you’d like! Enjoy yourselves and see you at dinner!”, you said while dismissing all the units who trained today. 

After everyone left, you decided to go practice with your Breidablik since you still had an unsteady hand when handling it. Why it was so hard to use was a complete mystery, but you thought that maybe it was because it reminded you so much of a gun, and in your world, you never once touched an actual gun. You headed into the shooting gallery where tons of training dummies were located and grabbed some practice marbles to shoot with. 

“I’ve… gotta get used to using the Breidablik more. Even though I’ve been here for a few months, I’ve still got an unsteady hand when using it…,” you said with a sigh before shooting at one of the test dummies.

* * *

Even after the training for the day and getting more used to the Order of Heroes, Takumi still felt like he hasn’t reached his full potential and decided to go to the shooting gallery and practice with a normal bow and arrow. However when he went to the shooting gallery, he noticed that he wasn’t alone, as you were already there, struggling to use the Breidablik and easily missing the dummies in the process. 

“…So, you've got a divine weapon too? Looks like it's hard to aim. But it really isn't for battle, is it?”, Takumi noted before picking up a practice bow to start shooting at the test dummies as well. 

You turned around and saw Takumi, and realized what he was talking about: the Breidablik. “Yeah… you’re right. It’s a divine weapon of Askr apparently… but it doesn’t function as an actual weapon… All it can do is open portals to other worlds when there’s disorder in a world and summon heroes from other worlds as well,” you said with a somewhat disappointed tone. 

Takumi noticed your dejected tone as you spoke of your weapon while he kept hitting the targets with perfect aim. “That’s still pretty cool though, a weapon with the ability to travel to other worlds and summon otherworldly heroes… that’s something unheard of where I’m from. You should be proud of yourself. Don’t you put yourself down like that, alright [Y/N]?” 

You smile at his compliment and thank him. “Thank you Takumi. I appreciate your kind words,” you said before asking a request. “Hey.. Takumi, since you and I are here, did you want to practice together in the shooting gallery?”

Takumi chuckled before nodding, “Sure. I don’t mind that, but you’ve got awful aim with that thing. Haha!”

“H-Hey! I’m not used to shooting with it yet!”, you retorted with a blush before you both started laughing and resumed practicing in the shooting gallery. For the rest of the afternoon, the two of you chatted away while practicing with the Breidablik and a bow until dinner time. 

* * *

**Takumi and You have reached B-Support.**

**Takumi and [Y/N] grew closer by sharing training techniques.**

**Your ally stats have increased further.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry for the short chapter folks! Next one will be longer for sure. This was just what I wrote years ago and I felt content with how I wrote it.


	4. Realizing One's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and you are now closer than before, but Takumi feels left out as you've been spending more time with other heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] = Your name, [E/C] = eye color, [H/C] = hair color, [F/C] = Favorite color, [2F/C] = 2nd favorite color, “italicized speech” = thoughts

Weeks go by and you’ve summoned more forces to fight against the Emblian Kingdom and its quest to destroy Askr and wreak havoc. You’ve been training everyone to the best of your ability, and everyone appreciates it, but one hero has appreciated your aid and care more than the others: Takumi. While he doesn’t realize it himself, he enjoys spending time with you. However as of late, you’ve been spending less time with him and more time with the newer units and have been focusing on them. His heart feels a ting of something unknown that he never felt before, not even back in Hoshido. He felt like his heart was tied in a knot of pain whenever he saw you hanging out with other male units when the two of you were much closer. He didn’t want to show his ugly expressions towards you in risk and fear of the off chance that you might not want to be friends with him anymore, so he decided to consult with his close friends again on the matter. 

Takumi managed to catch Azura and Chrom at the fountain in the garden and decided to chat with them. “Hey Azura! Chrom! Do you have a minute to spare? I’ve got something on my mind that’s been bothering me,” Takumi asked. 

“Of course Takumi. We always have time for you. Come and sit down,” Azura said while patting down an empty spot at a bench where the two heroes were sitting. 

“So, what seems to be on your mind, friend?”, Chrom asked Takumi. 

Takumi didn’t know where to start at first, but then decided to ask about his feelings. “So.. you all know about [Y/N], right?”, Takumi asked, in which both of the blue-haired heroes nodded before he continued. “Well.. I’m not sure why but, as of late, every time I see [Y/N] with other male heroes… I get this weird feeling in my heart… and I’m not sure how to stop it. It hurts and --” 

“Hm…. It sounds like you’ve got feelings for a certain [H/C] summoner, Takumi,” Chrom said with a whimsical smile. 

“!!! I what?! Have feelings for [Y/N]!? What are you talking about?!”, Takumi denied almost immediately when Chrom mentioned it. 

Azura giggled and decided to backup Chrom by explaining what the Falchion-bearing prince was talking about. “What he’s saying is… you like [Y/N] and that those feelings you’ve been getting… is a sign that you’re just getting jealous when you see her with other guys. It’s not that hard to figure it out.”

Takumi went silent for a moment and was in shock. Him, having feelings for you? He didn’t believe it at first, but he took a moment to think about it. He felt a strong connection to you. He felt happy when he was with you. He had a twist in his heart when he saw you with other male heroes that took your attention away from him. He… realized that he did have feelings for you. Maybe not love, but perhaps stronger feelings than just friends…? Like best friends? 

“I… I guess I do have some feelings for [Y/N]… but I don’t know if she even shares the same feelings for me. Seeing as she’s been taking care of the other heroes lately… ugh… What do I do?”, Takumi asked after his contemplation and acceptance of his feelings towards you. 

“Well… Hm… I suppose you can get closer to her again? However… I’d be cautious… since this is a temporary time together…,” Azura warned Takumi, “Because as soon as this war is over, we’re all supposed to go home.” 

“Yea… I know, I know… Don’t remind me ...,” Takumi sighed. “I’ll try to just stay friends with [Y/N]. Besides... she probably doesn’t even like me that much if she’s spending more time with the others….” 

“I don’t think that’s the case, Takumi. I remember the day [Y/N] tried to summon you. She seemed to be really excited to see you, I never saw her so happy when she summoned other heroes. I think that [Y/N] respects you a lot more than you think, my friend,” Chrom said with a smile that showed confidence in his words. 

  
“You… think so? Huh..,” Takumi said with surprise in his tone. 

Just then, some of the other units were calling the trio over for lunch time, so they had to end their chat. Takumi thanked them before they set off to go eat lunch together with the rest of the Order of Heroes. Takumi’s only problem now was… how would he react to you now that he realized what was wrong with him… 

* * *

One day after another day of fighting against the Emblian Army, you and your army of heroes had returned to the castle completely exhausted. You’ve been gathering enough feathers to upgrade some units so you can optimize Takumi to his fullest potential, as you had previously been upgrading your other units to optimize them because you never dreamed of summoning Takumi. You smile at the units you’ve trained for this moment where these units would teach Takumi so he could inherit their skills so he could become even better than before. You were currently speaking to Klein, another archer you had summoned previously who happened to have a Brave Bow as his weapon, and you were hoping to teach Takumi the upgraded version of the Brave Bow so he can be versatile in two types of bows. 

“Goodness, we’re almost ready to promote you, huh Klein?”, you smiled at your bag of feathers which was almost full. 

“Yes, we’re almost ready. I’m sure he’ll love to learn about the Brave Bow+ as much as I will,” Klein smiled. The two of you talked a bit more about the upcoming promotion in good heart. 

Takumi, on the other hand, felt more neglected than ever and felt more jealous about you hanging around Klein, an archer who needed promotion unlike himself. He almost lost it when he heard you two talking about actually promoting Klein and then the words  _ “he’ll love to learn about the Brave Bow+...” _ pissed Takumi off so much. There was  _ another  _ archer he wasn’t even aware of that was going to get special treatment? He stormed off to his special place to cool off, aka the shooting grounds. 

Takumi grumbles while he shoots with a practice bow, angry about what he saw. He was beyond mad, not because of the fact that there was more heroes, but of the fact that there was more heroes getting your attention. Back in Hoshido, he was boastful of his strength and always trained to be stronger, but in the Order of Heroes, he knew that there was stronger archers and had started to accept it since they all fought for the same cause one way or another. However, when he first came along, you had given him all your attention to improve his skills. However, if he was to look at his situation now, he wasn’t even level 40 yet and felt incomplete. He felt empty and enraged. As he was shooting, rage took over each shot until he missed. “Dammit! Dammit all! Why did she… why did she have to do this to me?” 

“Who did what to you, Takumi?”, you say whimsically as you walk into the shooting grounds unannounced. 

“[Y/N]! W-w-what are you doing here? I thought you’d be training off some other heroes,” Takumi, who stopped shooting arrows upon the small summoner’s unexpected appearance and stammered in surprise with a faint blush upon his face. 

“Actually, that’s the thing! I need you to come with me, Takumi!”, you say with an excited face while extending your hand to him. 

“H-huh? Er, alright, if you need me that much… I’ll come.” He gave an awkward smile as he took your hand and followed you to wherever it was you were planning on taking him to. 

* * *

You were on your way with Takumi to the training grounds when you saw a group of units was sitting and chatting – the group of units you were training to teach Takumi specific skills, who was fully prepared for the skill inheritance training session with Takumi. You wave hello to everyone and all the units got up and waved a big hello in return. Takumi on the other hand was confused as he looked at them with hostility. 

“Hello there Takumi, [Y/N]. It’s good to see you both here. You kept us all waiting,” Catria said as she greeted the two of you. 

“Hey there, chief! Is this the guy that you got us all prepared for today?”, Shanna chirped in curiosity. 

“Hello everyone! Sorry for keeping you all waiting! I had a hard time finding our guest of honor earlier! Haha~,” you apologized with a cheerful tone. 

Takumi tried to take this all in, as he didn’t know what to make heads or tails of this situation. “What the heck is going on here…?”, he blurted out in confusion. 

“Ah! Takumi…. You might have noticed that while you’re really skilled and all, you may feel like you’re not reaching your full potential at times... right?”, you explain. 

“Yeah, I know that, which is why --”, Takumi says before getting interrupted.

“You need to get stronger, right?”, you completed his sentence and he merely nods before you continue. “Well, that’s why I had to train and promote all these guys first. Because today’s the day you’re going to get stronger by learning certain skills from everyone here today! Surprise~!” 

As you presented his surprise with a big smile, Takumi broke open in joy and tears because no one has ever been this kind to him, not even his loving family in Hoshido. While his family loved him dearly and was friendly, none of them would go out of their way to help him improve like this. No one understood him the way you did. He was beyond touched. He… He had some feelings for you, but this event just sealed the deal for him. “You…. You did this… All for me..? I… I…. Thank you… so much everyone ...,” Takumi managed to say in between his tears of gratitude towards everyone. 

“Aw, stop your crying, you’ve got a long way to go, you silly pineapple!”, Sully chuckled again before everyone joined in laughing, including yourself. 

“H-Hey! I’m not a pineapple!!”, Takumi shouted at Sully before laughing along with everyone else. 

* * *

After a good laugh and cry, Takumi and everyone else started his Skill Inheritance training regiment. He ended up reaching level 40 and learning all sorts of moves and even a new weapon before saying goodbye to his mentors as they headed home to their own worlds. You were happy to see Takumi with his new and improved skills, and he was happy that he wasn’t completely useless to you, but rather, you wanted to help him make him a better hero. Though, he wondered…. Was he just another hero to you or more? Eventually, the question gnawed at him, so at some point while looking at the star-filled sky, he decided to confess. 

“Hey… [Y/N].”, Takumi said to get your attention while you stared at the stars. 

You turn your attention to the Hoshidan and asked about what he wanted. “Yes, Takumi?” 

He cleared his throat and began speaking, “I've been wondering… How do you think of me? Am I just another Hero to you? Not that it matters to me… Just curious. But I feel like you acknowledge me and my skills. If you didn't, why would you spend so much time looking out for me? …I appreciate that, by the way. I guess that's all I ever wanted— to be acknowledged for my own abilities. Thank you. Now just you watch—I'll be the strongest Hero you've ever known.”

You smile at his awkward but heartfelt confession to you and decided to make a confession of your own. “You’ve always been my favorite Hero, Takumi… I would never spend this much time and effort for anyone. Not even for [another favorite character]. That’s why I did what I did for these past few weeks. I had to get as many heroes and skills as possible to make you stronger, Takumi. Not for me or the Order of Heroes, but because of you. I wanted to help you become stronger because…. Because I look up to you. So… I… I swear to make you the greatest hero on the battlefield — and that’s a promise!” 

Takumi and you both fell silent to each other’s confessions and smiled as you decided to sit down and enjoy the stars that night. Takumi sat down with you and held your hand while the two of you quietly watched a shooting star in awe, now having confessed your dreams and ambitions, and made a silent wish in hopes of them coming true.

_ “I wish that Takumi and I can stay friends forever, even when that fateful day comes that we have to part…,”  _ you wished silently upon seeing that shooting star soar across the night sky. 

_“I wish that I can stay with [Y/N] forever, even when this war is over… and I’ll do_ ** _anything_** _to make it a reality…,”_ Takumi wished in silence upon seeing the same shooting star. 

* * *

**Takumi and You have reached A-Support.**

**You share your hopes and dreams with each other.**

**Your ally stats have increased further.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some might think the pacing is a bit fast, but it gets longer from here out.


	5. Conflicting Forces within the Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you prepare for an upcoming Tempest Trial campaign, Chrom & Azura grow more concerned for Takumi's friendship with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] = Your name, [E/C] = eye color, [H/C] = hair color, [F/C] = Favorite color, [2F/C] = 2nd favorite color, “italicized speech” = thoughts

The bond between you and Takumi continued to grow through the numerous battles against the Emblian Empire, and at some point, it seemed that you and Takumi was inseparable during battle. You would lead and direct orders while Takumi and his teammates would follow through, swiftly carrying them out in success. The synergy between the two of you become unstoppable, to the point where anytime you two stepped into the Arenas, the enemies knew instantly that their winning streak would come to an end. 

As of late, Takumi seemed much happier, especially when he was around you. However, you were somewhat oblivious to that fact as you never really thought about having a relationship with anyone while you were a summoner. Still, that didn’t stop his small advances to win your affection. Because of this noticeable change, it caught the attention and concern of his friends and family within the Order of Heroes. Azura, Chrom, and Sakura noticed it the most and decided to discuss about what to do in regards to Takumi. 

“Takumi’s been getting really close to [Y/N], hasn’t he?”, Chrom noted. 

“Yes he has, and while it seems all good now, it can’t last forever,” Azura said bluntly. 

“But Big brother did mention that since his training regiment with [Y/N] and the others, his nightmares have been going away, and we all know how bad his nightmares were at one point…,” Sakura pointed out. 

“Yea… He did mention to me that he had unimaginable nightmares that he wished would go away…,” Chrom confirmed. 

“So, what do we do? Takumi’s feelings for [Y/N] has obviously gone past the point of friendship and into romantic feelings… Even though we warned him to not do that and he even said that he would just stay friends with her…,” Azura said with concern. 

“First, we should probably figure out why he’s been acting like this,” Chrom said. 

“Uhm… if I may…?” Sakura asked before Chrom and Azura nodded to let her continue speaking, “I think… that Big brother likes [Y/N] because…. When we were back in Hoshido, Big brother always had this inferiority complex about how he always needed to get better and stronger… and well, [Y/N] never compared him to our older siblings… but rather accepted Big brother for who he was and wanted to help him get stronger… So I think… Big Brother likes [Y/N] because of her kindness…”

“… I see. That makes sense. It really does make sense when you break things down that way…,” Azura said before continuing, “But we need to tell Takumi that he needs to stop.” 

“Agreed, Azura. It would be more for his own good since we all have to return to our own worlds one day. We can’t stay together forever sadly,” Chrom said with a grim but truthful tone. 

The trio nodded in agreement and would talk to Takumi about his “relationship” with you later on, more hoping that Takumi would concede and stop trying to get closer to you than he already was. However, from a corner hidden away from the trio’s eyes, Takumi heard everything that they had said, and was angered by this, which only strengthened his conviction to be closer to you. After all, in his eyes, you understood him better than anyone else.

* * *

You were busy preparing things for an upcoming Tempest Trial “Marth” alerted the Order of Heroes about. This time Veronica decided to make an attack on the  _ World of Revelation _ , which was a world that you haven’t even visited before, so you had to do extra research to get an idea of what the Order of Heroes was going into. From what you’ve read, it seemed parallel to the world of Conquest and Birthright, but it also seemed more twisted due to the Tempest's effects on that world. No doubt you would end up seeing Heroes from both the worlds of Birthright and Conquest… but there were so many questions left unanswered. You were growing more stressed the more you read into it. 

Takumi came in as you were reading, seeing that you were stressed and decided to get something for the two of you. He quietly closes the door before leaving. “[Y/N] seems really stressed… is the new Tempest that bad? Hm…. Hopefully some mochi and tea can ease her stress a bit,” Takumi thought as he headed down the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, Takumi bumped into Frederick, who was carrying a tray with tea and biscuits for Chrom, presumably. “Oh, sorry Frederick. Didn’t see you there.”

“Oh, Lord Takumi. The tea and biscuits are all intact, so it’s quite alright. But a better question is what are you doing here in the kitchen?”, Frederick inquired. 

“Oh me? I’m here to get some tea and mochi for [Y/N] since she’s been stressing out about the new Tempest we’re all going to be going up against soon and has been studying about it… so I thought she’d like a snack to ease her mind a bit,” Takumi explains. 

“Ah, getting snacks for our studious Summoner, I see? How commendable of you,” Frederick praises Takumi before looking at the time and realizes that he’s running late. “Oh gods, I best hurry or else the tea and biscuits that I made for Milord Chrom and Lady Azura will get cold!”

“Oh wow, you better not keep them waiting then. I’ll see you around, Frederick,” Takumi said to Frederick before the brunette knight waved off to complete his task. “Well, that was unexpected… But Chrom and Azura huh? … They better not get in my way or else...”

* * *

When Frederick reached his destination, he placed the tray onto a table next to Chrom and Azura. “Milord Chrom, Lady Azura, please enjoy,” Frederick said. 

“Thank you Frederick. We appreciate it very much,” Chrom said before taking a sip into his tea. 

“You’re welcome, Milord. But, if I may, I would like to report that I bumped into Lord Takumi earlier when I was in the kitchen… and your concerns about him were… well, I think you’re overreacting a bit sir.” Frederick noted. 

“Wait, what? Takumi was in the kitchen? What for?”, Chrom asked in when he was drinking his tea. 

“Well, he was there to get some snacks for our Summoner, whose been stressed out about the new Tempest Campaign that “Marth” has announced recently. I think that Lord Takumi’s behavior is rather commendable, if I do say so myself. However, I do also think he could have asked Felicia or one of the Hoshidan retainers to do it instead of himself ...”, Frederick commented. 

“Did he now…? I see…”, Azura murmured while sipping her cup of tea as well. 

“Thank you for mentioning this to us, Frederick. We appreciate it,” Chrom said before Frederick nodded and left to take care of other duties. “… This sort of thing is getting out of hand, but we can’t really intervene when [Y/N] is stressed out... We’ll have to do it some other time.” 

“Agreed. Takumi’s only objective at the moment is helping [Y/N] relax, which is something any of us would do given that situation. We’ll probably have to make our move during the tempest…. Hopefully it’s nothing too hectic,” Azura said. Despite what she said however, her doubts about her brother was that of large concern. 

* * *

“Ugh…. These maps… the scouts did a good job finding out what we’re going to be going up against… As it’s definitely a mix of terrains from the world of Birthright and Conquests… but they seem so warped…. And this one area that the scouts sent…. It seems completely different… What in the world did Loki do to this place…? I wonder who the “boss” will be…?”, you asked and pondered as you continued to read through the various texts and survey the maps that the Order of Heroes’ scouts had informed. 

You looked like a mess, to the point where if someone was to take your hood off right then and there, your [E/C] orbs would be appear to be engulfed by dark circles and your [H/C] tresses seemed to be in disarray due to the lack of sleep. You were in deep concentration until a knock on the door interrupted your train of thought. “Huh? Oh, come in,” you say as you allow whomever it was to open the door and enter your chambers, which was now cluttered with open texts and scattered maps and pens. However, when they entered, you smelled something sweet, and turned around to see Takumi holding a tray of mochi, tea, and other Hoshidan sweets. 

“Hey there [Y/N]. I see that you’re working hard, but maybe you should take a break. I brought your favorite, [favorite flavor] mochi and [favorite sweet]. I thought you’d be able to relax from your research with a sweet treat,” Takumi said as he sat down in a chair adjacent to yours and placing the tray on the table. 

Although you were wearing a hood, the part of your face that could be seen was apparent with a faint blush all across your cheeks. “Ah… Thank you Takumi…,” you say with a small kind smile as you accept a cup of tea and snacked on some of the treats Takumi brought. “This is delicious, Takumi. Did Felicia or Frederick make the mochi?” 

“Actually… I was the one who made it. I remember making mochi back in Hoshido with Sakura and my other siblings when we were younger… and I wanted to bring some Hoshido goodness to you.” Takumi merely smiled, with a matching apparent blush on his face. 

“Oh… you did? Wow, that’s so cool, Takumi! Can you show me how to make it sometime?” you ask in between bites. 

“Of course, [Y/N]. Of course I can. I’d be happy to show you,” Takumi smiled. 

For the rest of the time, Takumi and you relaxed and enjoyed snacks and tea that he provided. The snacks provided to be helpful in that you were able to enjoy talking to your best friend in the Order of Heroes and take your mind off the stresses of the Tempest. Little did you know of the ulterior intentions that Takumi had for you.

* * *

Days later and the Tempest finally opened up to the Order of Heroes. Takumi, Chrom, and two other heroes was selected to enter the tempest. You were, as usual, on the sidelines giving orders, while the others acted upon your orders and successfully battled through each stage of the Tempest. As for Takumi, he didn’t care too much about these tempests, as they were such a bother, but if it meant spending more time with you, then he was willing to put up with it. As for the others, Chrom was thinking about how to confront Takumi about his feelings towards you. Your other units of the team were just glad to be able to get into action after being held back for so long. All things were moving smoothly as each victory meant more earnings and a step closer to clearing the Tempest once and for all. 

At some point during the Tempest Trial, or the Tempest Campaign as the Order of Heroes would call it, Chrom had decided it was a good time to confront Takumi about you. You had decided to take a break and let the heroes rest for a bit before entering the Tempest once more. Takumi was busy polishing his bow while the other heroes was getting a snack before going back into the Tempest. “Hey Takumi! I need to talk to you about something,” Chrom said as he approached the quiet gray-haired prince. 

“What is it?” Takumi answered without even looking up to speak to Chrom as he continued to polish his bow. 

“Takumi. Look at me. This is serious,” Chrom said in a stern tone. 

Takumi stops polishing his bow and looks up with a sigh. “Alright, you have my attention. What do you want, Chrom?” he says with an annoyed tone. 

_ “Oh now he wants to talk?” _ Chrom thought before he began to speak. “Well, Takumi. It’s about your relationship with [Y/N]. You need to stop trying before it’s too late. It’s best for the both of you if you don’t try to pursue her. Your emotions are getting in the way of what’s important, which is being here to help the Order of Heroes defeat the Emblian Empire and then going back to our own worlds.” 

While Chrom was talking, Takumi could only roll his eyes. He’s heard this all before when Chrom was talking to his sisters previously. Frankly, Takumi could care less about the war or the Order of Heroes. He was just there so he could go home at first, but now he was just in the Order of Heroes for your sake. You were the object of his affection, the one who he desired to be with the most, and the one that he wanted to protect with all his strength. He frankly was in no mood to deal with Chrom’s lectures and prattling about separation. 

“What are you going on about, Chrom? Is it that bad that I want to be close to my best friend and Summoner in this world?” Takumi retorted to Chrom. 

“I have no qualms about you being close to [Y/N] as a friend, but… some of us have been worried that you’re seeing [Y/N] in a different light and that it will get out of hand if it continues,” Chrom stated. 

Takumi chuckles a moment before looking at him, “Don’t worry your pretty blue head, Chrom. I’m just her friend and as a friend, it’s normal to hang out together with them, right? I mean… I see you hanging around with Robin all the time and I don’t accuse you two of going out or anything.” 

Chrom’s face turned a bright red as Takumi mentioned the white-haired tactician. “They… they have nothing to do with this, Takumi!” 

Takumi smirked more knowing he had gained the upper hand in the conversation. “Really now? Every time I see you with them, you’re always smiling and laughing together… You two sure are close for  _ just friends _ , aren’t you?”

“S-s-stop changing the topic T-T-Takumi!,” Chrom demanded as his face flared up more with bright red cheeks. He wasn’t expecting Takumi to be so smug and turn the situation around like that. 

“It’s the same idea for me and [Y/N],” Takumi said with a victorious smile. “I like [Y/N] as a friend, if not as my best friend. So don’t worry yourself over things like that, or should I tell Robin about….”  
  
“DON’T YOU DARE!!!”, Chrom shouted at Takumi with a bright red face.

“Fine, fine~ Just leave me and [Y/N] alone then, m’kay?”, Takumi asked. 

“…. Fine… Just leave Robin out of this…,” Chrom muttered as thoughts of the white-haired tactician started to re-appear again. 

“Will do Chrom, will do...” Takumi said with a smirk before asking Chrom a question. “So… if that answered your questions and concerns, are you done? I’m sure [Y/N]’s ready to head back into the Tempest by now.” As he said that, he saw his favorite summoner heading over to where he was. 

“Hey guys! Are you ready to head back into the Tempest? The others and I are ready to go if you are!” You asked and informed the two princes who seemed to have a fun conversation prior to your interruption. 

The two princes turned their heads and waved back to their summoner. “Yeah, we’re ready to go, just chatted for a bit during the break. Let’s go, [Y/N].”, Takumi smiled as he walked with his summoner and comrades back into the tempest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to add in some drama? Well, it's still fluff, but the yandere-ness is starting to show a bit.


	6. Relief from the Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As another tempest ends, Anna declares a break for everyone in the Order of Heroes. You decide to go to a festival to have fun at, and Hoshidan Royals have different plans for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] = Your name, [E/C] = eye color, [H/C] = hair color, [F/C] = Favorite color, [2F/C] = 2nd favorite color, “italicized speech” = thoughts

As the Tempest came to a close, [Y/N] and Takumi became closer, much to Azura, Chrom, and Sakura’s dismay. However, that didn’t stop the trio from trying to make plans to stop Takumi in his tracks. The Order of Heroes was at a peaceful calm from a lack of new heroes and lack of attacks from Emblia, however they were still at war regardless. To make the most of this peaceful time, Anna declared a 5-day break from duties to relax before anymore summons or battles were to take place. While most people wanted to hang out with their friends or family, Takumi saw this as an opportunity to take you out on a date and maybe even see what you looked like underneath the hood. On the other hand, Azura, Chrom and Sakura saw this as a chance to convince Takumi otherwise of those feelings of his. 

You were looking at your [phone/tablet]-shaped scroll and was planning on visiting one of the worlds that was hosting festivals around this time of the year. “Hmmm…. Where to go… I get 5 days off to myself and I have a weapon that can guide me to whatever world I desire other than my own…” you mumbled to yourself while browsing through your device. “I really like the idea of going to Ylisse for their Winter Festival. It’s almost like Christmas when you think about it…. All the joyous gift-giving and delicious food ...Mmm….” 

Continuing to browse down the page, she saw the Hoshidan Dance Festival and opened up an information page on her scroll. “The Hoshidan Dance Festival… A Festival that commemorates and celebrates the dead by dance. Included in the festival is a large array of stands that houses snacks and games for all to enjoy…,” you read the page with great interest and noticed that traditional outfits for the festival included yukatas. “Oooh…. A yukata…? That sounds lovely… Maybe I could ask Sakura or Azura about it! I think I’ll go here, it sounds nice… Mmmm……” 

Takumi was walking by with Sakura when they overheard you reading your scroll about the Hoshidan Dance Festival. Takumi thought about how he could impress and/or woe you a bit if he could take you on a date in a festival he was familiar with. Sakura, on the other hand, was curious about what you actually looked like since you always wore a hood that covered most of your face. They decided to approach the hooded summoner and talk to her about the Hoshidan Festival. 

“Hello, [Y/N]... Um… Are you perhaps... interested in going to the Hoshidan Festival with Takumi and I…? We were thinking of going there to celebrate some time off and… we overheard you talking about it… So… Would you like us to help you with getting ready for the festival…?” Sakura asked nervously. 

Takumi stepped in as well, “Yeah! Sakura and Azura can help you get a nice yukata… and I could take you around the festival so we can enjoy some snacks and have fun together if you’re interested, [Y/N]..!” 

You thought about the two Hoshidan royals’ offer for a moment and decided to take it. “I’d love that, thank you Sakura and Takumi!” you replied and nodded with excitement. “When can we start?! I’m already drooling from the thought of all that food….!” 

Takumi and Sakura laughed together with you before Sakura spoke again. “[Y/N], if you want, Azura and I can help you with getting a yukata ready since there seems to be some nice fabric stores here…! We would love to help since we’re all excited about the festival too…! It’s been so long since we’ve had since a nice break, and a festival no less...!” 

“Yeah, it’s going to be a blast, I’m sure you’re going to love it, [Y/N]! I can’t wait to try out the food and games this year…!” Takumi smiled with excitement all while getting hyped for the festival.  _ “That and I hope that I can have a nice date together with you, [Y/N]....” _

“Ok then, it's been decided! I’m going to the festival! Lead the way Sakura! I wanna try out a yukata as soon as possible!”, you said with conviction. 

Sakura nodded in excitement herself and the three of you walked over to Azura’s room to get the preparations ready for the festival. 

* * *

Azura and Sakura took you out shopping after explaining to the blue-haired princess of your plans to go to the Hoshidan Dance Festival. The three of you was at a clothing store and was spending some quality girl-time together and managed to find an adorable [F/C]-colored yukata with [2F/C] colored obi and flowers and butterflies to accent the dress. You were trying out your new yukata, which even came with a matching capelet hood! You were delighted that your identity could remain a secret a little bit longer.

_ “I hope they don’t judge me too badly…,” _ You thought as you took a deep breath and opened the curtain. “I’m done, what do you think…?”, you said nervously.

Azura and Sakura was chatting with one another about the yukata patterns and accessories that they would wear to the festival when you opened the curtain to reveal yourself to them. 

“Oh, you managed to find a yukatas with a hood after all...,” Azura said with surprise as you came out of the dressing room. 

“Oh wow, [Y/N]...! You look… really pretty with that yukata! The hood you picked looks lovely as well! I think you’re more than ready for the festival!!” Sakura said as she complimented you and your new outfit. 

“Indeed, you look lovely, [Y/N]. But I think you should consider taking the hood off, you would look really nice without it,” Azura remarked. 

“R-Really? I don’t think I’m all that, to be honest… I’m pretty plain in comparison to you two. You two look much prettier than I do…,” You mumbled bashfully. 

“Nonsense, you look great! You should have some more confidence in yourself, [Y/N],” Azura said before waving to the store clerk and turned to them, “I’d like to pay for these yukatas and these accessories please.” The store clerk nodded and went to get the bill. 

“Hey… I can pay for my own yukata, Azura….,” You whined as you were changing back into your hooded summoner outfit. 

“It’s on me and Sakura today, and besides, you don’t have much on you besides your orbs at the moment, don’t you [Y/N]?” Azura chuckled as she paid the bill and requested bags to the store clerk. 

“.....,” You were silently looking at your small satchel which only contained your orbs and some coins. “Ok, you’ve got me there ...,” You sighed in defeat. 

The three of you laughed a bit afterwards and then left with your goods to go back to the castle for the Order of Heroes and get ready for the festival the next day. You wondered how the festival would be like, since the festival was mostly about honoring the dead, from what you remembered in your scroll. Would it be really formal or just as fun as Takumi had said. You also wondered how everyone would react tomorrow when you were not in your usual coat. All these questions spiraled in your head as you thought more and more about them. 

* * *

The next day, Azura and Sakura went to your room and helped you get into your yukata since you had trouble putting it on since yesterday you had a store clerk help you. Takumi on the other hand was waiting outside your door to escort you to the festival within the World of Revelation. 

“I wonder what’s taking them so long…,” Takumi wondered while waiting outside the door of your room. “I bet she’s just wearing her normal coat and all,” he said with a chuckle. 

Meanwhile, in your room…. Azura & Sakura was adding the final touches to your outfit, which was a small cute purse-satchel so you could carry your Breidablik and some money with you. You seemed nervous, since this would be your first festival outing since you joined the Order of Heroes and had some last-minute concerns. 

“Is this all I'm going to bring…? I mean, it feels like I won't be able to pay for anything with the amount of coins this small satchel can carry...,” you murmured and bargained, however the two princesses said otherwise. 

“Nope, this is fine! Please let us take care of you for the day, we insist!” Azura said as she tried to keep your larger pouch of coins away from you. 

Sakura nodded as she fixed her own yukata before opening the door, “Come on, [Y/N], we don’t have all day for the festival..!” 

Only able to sigh in defeat, you accept the fate for the day. “Alright, alright, I’m coming….”, you sighed as you walked out the door, only to notice a bewildered Takumi standing at the wall across from your door. “Oh hey there Takumi, sorry for keeping you waiting!” 

Takumi, on the other hand, didn’t know what to say. He was shocked, surprised and smittened in awe by your appearance. He was expecting you to be in a simple white yukata while wearing your trademark Summoner Coat, not a cute girl with an adorable hooded figure! Parts of your hair and face was exposed to show that you did some makeup, which complimented your natural beauty in his eyes. If he wasn’t already in love with you, he fell in love again as you meekly smiled at him while asking if he was alright. 

“Takumi…? Are you ok?”, you wave your hand across Takumi’s spaced out expression. “Askr to Takumi, are you there…?” 

Snapping out of his daze, he realized that you were trying to get his attention so that you could get going to the festival. “Oh, sorry about that [Y/N]... I didn’t recognize you without your coat…,” Takumi said sheepishly, “But you look really good… in that yukata…” 

Upon hearing his compliment, your cheeks flushed a shade of pink and a smile appeared on your face. “T-Thank you Takumi…. I really appreciate it…,” you mumbled in a similar sheepish tone. “Shall we get going then, to the festival?” Everyone nodded and you all headed off to the portals where the World of Revelations where the Hoshidan Dance Festival was being held. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you're more of a Christmas fan, folks, but I thought it'd be a good idea for a "date" with Takumi in a setting he's more familiar with. See ya at the next chapter!


	7. Enjoying a Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Hoshidan Royals have arrived at one of the World of Revelations to enjoy the annual Hoshidan Dance Festival. What does everyone have in mind on this wondrous occasion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] = Your name, [E/C] = eye color, [H/C] = hair color, [F/C] = Favorite color, [2F/C] = 2nd favorite color, “italicized speech” = thoughts

After entering through the portal to the World of Revelations, you were greeted with a bright and lively plaza where couples were walking around, children frolicking about, and the smell of delicious food filled the air. It was no exaggeration to say that you were almost drooling from the aroma of all the different food that was in the festival. Takumi merely smiled at your excited expressions while Sakura and Azura giggled in delight from your excitement. 

“Whoa…. this place looks so awesome and lively! I thought this was a festival to honor the dead or something…,” You said as you opened your scroll to a page about the Hoshidan Dance Festival. 

“That is true, we do honor the dead, but only by means of a dance that’s performed at a temple. Furthermore, you need specific instruments such as an uchiwa, a maiougi, or a suzu to perform the dance properly. None of us have them though, so we’re free to wander around [Y/N],” Takumi corrected and informed the hooded summoner. 

“I see… So we don’t have to dance? Well, the festival seems really fun, that’s for sure! Man, all this food… all the games…. oh man..! Where do we start guys!?” You asked in excitement while glancing at all the shops and stands. 

Azura and Sakura couldn’t help but laugh at your excitement, it was fresh and new for them since the royal family came to the festivals yearly without much change. Seeing your expressions made them feel sad that one day, they would have to separate from you because of the fact that you came from a different world from them. This fact is what Azura and Sakura was going to try emphasizing to Takumi during this opportunity they had so that he would let go of his feelings for you. Takumi on the other hand was looking at you as though you were a small adorable animal enjoying the new environment. He found it entertaining and endearing to see you like this towards his homeland and culture. 

Just as Azura and Sakura was about to speak and take you around the festival, Ryoma and Xander approached and greeted the group. “Welcome everyone to the Hoshidan Dance Festival! I’m glad to have you all here, please enjoy yourself!” 

“Oh greetings Prince Ryoma, Prince Xander!” You said as you bowed to show respect. You normally wouldn’t bow, but when you were reading about the festival, you also looked into some Hoshidan customs and learned about greetings, etc. 

“Raise your head, there’s no need for that today, but I appreciate the gesture all the same. Please, relax and enjoy the festival today,” Ryoma said before turning to his sisters, “Azura, Sakura. I need your help at the temple for the dance. Lady Micaiah, Lady Elincia and Prince Xander here are the participants of this year’s Festival and are having trouble with their parts. I can teach Xander his part, but the others need help with their respective parts, and you two used to do the parts before you disappeared last year. I know you’re on a temporary break but…” 

Azura looked troubled because she did want to spend her day with you and her siblings, but it couldn’t be helped given the situation and how Queen Mikoto, the person who taught both Azura and Sakura their former parts, was no longer in this world. Without anyone to do the proper parts, the dance was as good as gone. “Alright, I’ll go Big Brother Ryoma. Lead the way please,” Azura said firmly while Sakura nodded in agreement before following Ryoma and Xander. 

Before the group left, Ryoma turned and winked at Takumi while mouthing the words “Have fun” to Takumi and you. Takumi and you both waved good-bye to the royals as they walked to the temple. Takumi’s excitement could barely be contained as he was given a golden opportunity to a date with you! He wouldn’t let it go to waste and made haste with his plans. “[Y/N]! Where did you wanna head to first?”, Takumi asked you all while you were enjoying the sights and dazzled by the festival atmosphere. 

“Hmm… Where to start…..?” you asked yourself before your tummy started grumbling, stating that it would be a good time to eat. “I guess that answers that, Takumi! To the food stands!” 

Takumi could only laugh when your stomach answered, but he didn’t mind so long as he could enjoy the time with you. “Let’s go to that stall over there! They have this really good fried dumplings over there!” 

“Did you say, fried dumplings!? What are we waiting for, let’s go!” you exclaimed as you pulled his sleeve and he happily lead you to the stands. 

* * *

The rest of the time at the festival was spent playing games at the stalls, eating all sorts of food from odango to takoyaki and other delicious treats, and just having a good time with one another, but for some reason, whenever Takumi was trying to tell you something or get closer to you, he would always be interrupted. When he was trying to share cotton candy or other things together with you, someone would bump into him that would separate him from you momentarily. It was bothering him to no end, but you didn’t even notice or mind so much since it was such a busy and bustling festival filled with people. Sadly, one of the “coincidences” was a drunk guy who spilled sake all over you, which pissed off Takumi to no end. Because of the sake spilling, you decided to retreat to a public restroom to clean off your hood. 

“Takumi, I need to get this sake washed off my hood… so I’ll be right back. It shouldn’t take me too long with this tome that I got from Robin! I’ll be back in a bit, so please wait for me out here!” you said to Takumi as you waved to him before entering the restroom.

While you were busy in the restroom, Takumi waited outside for you and thought about the current state of events that transpired so far. “What in blazes is going on today?! There’s way too many things that’s interrupted me today for it to be a coincidence… First time with that odd couple bumping into me just as [Y/N] and I were about to share cotton candy together…. Then there was the weird old lady who bumped into me just as I was helping [Y/N] with the shooting range stand…. Oh and I can’t forget that dumb drunk who spilled his sake all over [Y/N]’s capelet just as I was about to ask her out…. Dumb drunk. Ugh.. At least there’s the dance and fireworks event to look forward to at the end of this..” 

Takumi’s thoughts continued until he thought about the hood you wore. Why did you always wear it? What did you look like without it? Perhaps the drunkard was a blessing in disguise if she was going to come out without her hood? Only time could tell as he waited in anticipation for your return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter but I do hope you enjoyed!   
> Things are starting to heat up, but here's question: Will your face get revealed??? Let's find out in the next chapter~!


	8. Revealing a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival is at full steam, but you're stuck cleaning a sake-soaked hoodie. What do you plan to do for the rest of the festival?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] = Your name, [E/C] = eye color, [H/C] = hair color, [F/C] = Favorite color, [2F/C] = 2nd favorite color, “italicized speech” = thoughts

While Takumi waited outside, you were in the restroom attempting to dry your hood of the smelly sake. You felt that the entire situation you were in was ridiculous when you got the sake spilled all over you. You were in a public restroom washing, scrubbing, and attempting to use wind spells on your smelly hooded capelet for the sake to avoid the gaze of a Hoshidan prince that you idolize. 

“Stupid drunk… why did he have to spill his dumb drink all over this capelet that I bought with Azura and Sakura.. Ugh…”

You felt frustrated as you scrubbed away the smell off your capelet. If it wasn’t for the circumstances that you were in, you would have just stored your capelet and returned to your outing with Takumi. However, because you were the Summoner of the Order of Heroes, you decided to wear a hood to keep your distance with the heroes within the Order. By doing this, you could make it easier for heroes when they needed to return home one day without too many attached feelings. However that “ideal plan” of yours could be ruined because of this sake-soaked capelet. 

“UGH! No matter how many times I clean it, it still stinks of sake!! I can’t wear this around the festival… What do I do….. Think [Y/N]... Think!” 

You contemplated on what to do for quite a while. Perhaps it would be a one thing only where 1 hero would see your face? Maybe you could find a hat or mask to wear while you were still here? You did recall seeing some kids wearing a fox and oni-style masks. Perhaps that would be your solution: a mask! It would conceal your face and it wouldn’t clash with your outfit or the festival theme. Feeling confident, you decided to step outside after drying your capelet one last time and put it into a bag for you to take back to the castle later. 

* * *

As you were stepping out of the restroom, you called out to Takumi. “Takumi, I’m sorry it took longer than expected… I had the hardest time trying to get rid of the sake smell, but couldn’t… So do you think we can stop by one of those stands where they were selling masks earlier?” 

“That’s ok, accidents happen. But sure, no prob……” 

When you called out to him, Takumi turned around, expecting a hooded girl with maybe a drenched or wrinkled at best capelet. However when he saw you, he was more speechless than when you first appeared in your yukata and capelet setup back at the castle. He was seeing your actual face for the first time, from your [E/C] eyes to your [length] [H/C] tresses to the glossy pink lips and makeup that complimented your face. He was stunned, mesmerized and most certainly awestruck when he saw you. 

“H-h-h-hi there uh…. [Y/N]..? Wha…. where…. Uh... Hi….,” Takumi uttered as he tried to find words to say to you from the sudden face reveal. The love of his life showed her face to him without hesitation when she always shrouded herself underneath some sort of hood or cloak. He was hesitant to ask if you could stay like that for the rest of the night, but the fact that you looked more adorable than what he imagined made his heart aflutter into a thousand kinshis or something. He wanted to cherish and treasure you more now, he didn’t know what else to do aside from gaze at you for now.... 

“Askr to Takumi…. Are you ok? You said it was ok for us to go shopping for a mask? I think I saw one a while back at one of the stands near the souvenir area of the festival,” You asked as you were waving your hand in front of the awe-struck Takumi who was merely gazing at you, as if he was lost in a daze. 

“W-W-Wha? Oh sorry [Y/N]! I was just… surprised by your… face….,” Takumi murmured sheepishly before getting up and walking with you, “Uh… Let’s just go to the stand you wanted to visit… the one with masks, right? Why do you want to get a mask, let alone anything to cover up your face? You’re always wearing a hood of some kind… It’s a shame too, you’ve got… such a cute face...” 

“Oh... Well…. I guess I should tell you why I wear that hood in the first place then while we’re walking…,” You began to hesitate a bit since you didn’t want to bring up such a topic to your best friend/idol. Takumi looked at you with slight concern but stayed silent to let you speak. 

You were somewhat embarrassed by his compliments, but decided to press forward with your reasonings, “Well, the reason why I wear a hood normally is so that I can place some distance between myself and the heroes within the Order. I care for everyone, I really do… but the sad reality is that someday, this war between Emblia and all these other countries will end… And when it does, everyone will go home. I want to make it so that the heroes aren’t so attached to me so that it’s not as hard for them to go home…. Think about it, if you were commanded by an anonymous tactician… it wouldn’t leave as much of an impression in comparison to say a tacitican with a face, right? I… I just don’t want to hurt anyone, but we all have to part ways some day… even if we don’t want to.” You felt sad talking about the whole issue, but you felt that you had to at least be honest to Takumi, the person who stood as your best friend (and idol) within the Order. 

Takumi on the other hand, felt troubled after hearing that. He recalled several times that Azura, Sakura, and Chrom had all mentioned not getting attached for the reason that you had just mentioned, but it wasn’t until you actually confessed that it hit home for him. He realized that the truth of everyone having to part ways would eventually come, and you were sadly preparing for it. He on the other hand was far from prepared. He wanted to be by your side, to laugh and chat away, to fight for you and you alone. He… he didn’t want this relationship of theirs to end, but rather remain for as long as he could… perhaps even forever if it was possible. 

“Anyways, I’m sorry for dragging you around like this Takumi… We were having such a good time before that one guy…..”, you started to mumble before Takumi interrupted you. 

“Shh... Not another word about that guy. If anything, I get a nice surprise out of this. I’ll… keep it a secret about your whole face thing… Just lemme enjoy the night with you until we get to that stand you wanted to visit,” Takumi mused as he requested to you. 

“All right… thank you Takumi. This really means a lot to me,” you could only utter a smile after Takumi’s request. 

* * *

During the walk to the mask stand, Takumi was mentally gushing over how cute you were. He didn’t like the idea of hiding your face from him via a mask, but at the same time he wanted your face a known secret only to him. It felt like he was given a glimpse of heaven, and it was his little secret within the Order of Heroes. He could assume that Anna and perhaps the Askr siblings knew what you looked like since they were the first people to have ever met you, but other than that, no one had an inkling of what your real appearance was underneath the hood. He made sure to stay in very close proximity of you so that he could keep you safe during the festival since your face was now exposed. He had this urge to hide you away from the world and the Order now. He held your hand without your notice to keep you safe within his vision, but he wouldn’t mind taking a detour or so if it meant enjoying the view a bit longer. 

You had noticed that it was taking a while to get to your destination and wanted to ask Takumi if he had gotten lost because of the crowd or not. You felt a little bothered and shy about the whole ordeal and wanted to reach the store quickly to pick up a mask to wear. You contemplated on what kind to wear. Perhaps they had a Lilith one? Or maybe go with a classic kitsune or oni-styled mask? Oh the options you would have to pick from once you reached the small stand. 

Eventually, the two of you managed to make it to your destination at the mask stand, much to Takumi’s chagrin. You were browsing at the masks, hoping to find one that could hide your face. Takumi decided to play along and look for a mask that would at least show part of your face so you wouldn’t end up looking like Legion or the Black Knight whom in which both heroes’ faces are completely concealed. After some browsing and testing, a mask with a half-face concealing kitsune mask caught your attention with a design that happened to match your kimono’s color scheme. You decided to try it on and asked for Takumi’s opinion. 

“Hey, Takumi, what do you think? Pretty neat, huh?” you asked Takumi with a silly smirk on your face. 

Takumi looked over to see your eyes being concealed away by kitsune eyes with [F/C] gilded designs and [2F/C] accents. Your adorable smile were still visible much to his relief, as he wanted to at least make sure you were somewhat visible to him. 

“I think it suits you quite well, you silly tactician you,” Takumi teases as he took out his wallet while asking the stand owner, “I’ll take this mask right here. How much is it?”

“It’ll be 1,000 gold, sir,” the merchant said before Takumi handed him the exact amount. “Oh, thank you sir! Have a great night you two!” 

You stared at Takumi and then at the merchant as you just realized that he had paid for your mask. A little fumed, you decided to tell him off. 

“Hey! I was going to pay for that! I have just enough gold for it!” you protested before Takumi hushed you as the two of you were walking away from the stand. 

“It’s fine, [Y/N]. Besides, I think you spent most of your gold on some of those candied apples earlier…,” Takumi said chuckling before pointing out the deflated coin pouch you had. 

You looked at your pouch in shock as it was indeed devoid of any gold coins for this festival. You then looked back at Takumi, who had an “I told you so” grin on his face while you glowered at him before sighing in defeat. 

“Ok, you win…. But… Thank you for buying the mask for me. I really appreciate it Takumi!” you thanked him with a big cheeky smile. 

He was blushing so hard at your smile, but all he could think was,  _ “How does someone look this cute and not know it?!” _

* * *

You and Takumi continued your outing for the rest of the night until people were starting to conjugate towards the temple stage where the dance of the dead was going to be held. You had recalled that the dance was going to be performed by Elincia and Micaiah from the world of Radiance and Ryoma and Xander from this particular World of Revelations this year. Excited to see their dance, you decided to head over to the temple stage as well. 

“Come on Takumi! Let’s go watch the dance! I bet it’ll be great! Your brother is going to be in it, isn’t he?” You said to Takumi in excitement as you dragged him closer to the temple area. 

“No need to rush me, [Y/N]. The dance isn’t going to walk away on us. We get front-row seats to the whole thing, so no need to rush, ok?” Takumi laughed while stopping you from rushing too fast. 

Takumi wanted to enjoy the moment with you, not be rushed by it. He wanted to take his time with you, as if it was a moment forever etched in time. He cared not of the dance because he was with you. However, he knew this was all a new thing for you, so of course you would be fascinated by the whole event. 

Soon after the two of you arrived at the dance hall, there was Sakura and Azura waving at you both, with empty seats reserved for you. You waved back to them and approached them. When you meet them, they were surprised by the lack of a hood on your person and a mask over your visage instead. 

“Uhm…. [Y/N]? W-W-Why are you wearing that kitsune mask instead of the hooded capelet you were wearing earlier?” Sakura asked in concern. 

Laughing a little, you answered, “Well… A long story short, someone spilled sake all over my capelet on my way here, so I decided to take it off and wear this adorable kitsune mask instead! It even matches my kimono.” 

“Is that so? I’m sorry to hear that, [Y/N]. But on the other hand, the mask does look more charming on you than the hood. You look less enigmatic this way… It’s a nice change of pace for you,” Azura smiled as she showed you and Takumi your seats. 

“Enough chatter, the show’s about to start. Let’s just enjoy ourselves, yeah?” Takumi said as the music was about to start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Takumi knows what you look like! How do you feel about it?   
> We're also approaching the part where I'm actually at in my master document, so chapter updates will slow down soon.


	9. A Performance to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Hoshidan Royals are now reunited, and just in time for the Dance of the Dead performance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] = Your name, [E/C] = eye color, [H/C] = hair color, [F/C] = Favorite color, [2F/C] = 2nd favorite color, “italicized speech” = thoughts

Everyone nodded and decided to sit down. Sakura was sitting next to Azura and you while you were sitting in between Sakura and Takumi. The music started slowly and everyone in the audience started to settle down. 

The curtains parted, and two women appeared. One was Micaiah, who was wearing a red yukata with pink butterflies on it and holding a yellow instrument with bells on it. The other woman was Elincia, who was wearing a yellow-orange yukara with a white-silver flower motif on it and a white capelet of sorts, who was holding a green fan with small flower-covered bells. Micaiah began to twist her wrist and the sound of the instrument began to play. Elincia was slowly but gracefully dancing while the music was playing in the background. 

Curious, you asked Takumi about Micaiah’s instrument, “Hey Takumi… What’s that instrument that Micaiah’s holding? I’ve never seen anything like it before.” 

“It’s called a Suzu. It’s an instrument that has bells on it to call the prayers and wishes of the divine dragons and spirits of the dead. It’s only used in certain occasions like this,” Takumi replied to your question.

“I see.. that’s pretty cool! And what about the fan that Elincia’s holding? Does it have a special meaning?” You asked out of curiosity. 

“T-The Maiougi that she’s carrying is a fan that’s used in dancing and rituals, much like this one. It’s designed to summon good luck during this occasion,” Sakura stuttered before apologizing, “... I’m sorry for interrupting [Y/N].”

“Don’t apologize, I appreciate the explanation all the same…” You said to Sakura before noticing who was appearing on stage next. “Oh! Look, Ryoma and Xander are appearing!”

As you said that, two men danced onto the stage, both being the Princes of the two notable countries of the World of Revelations. Prince Xander wore a black and gray yukata with what seemed to be a minimal but rich wine and gold motif. You could only surmise that he wasn’t used to the Hoshidan tradition of wearing obi or okobos (both types of Hoshidan sandals apparently), so he was wearing boots to move around easier. He had a matching wine and gold colored fan with him as he danced. You thought that he was doing well adapting to the Hoshidan tradition otherwise. As for Ryoma, he had his hair swept into a ponytail while donning a pale yellow yukata with a rich red robe to compliment it in contrast. He held an obsidian and jet blue fan that was somewhat similar to Elincia’s fan. Both Ryoma and Xander were dancing in sync as they entered and danced along with Elincia. 

“Wow…. they look amazing ...,” was all you could say as the quartet danced in harmony. Their elegance upon the stage memorized not just you but everyone in the audience. No one could keep their eyes off of them during the performance, and it remained that way until the end. At the end of the dance, the four performers bowed and the curtains set. Everyone clapped as they bowed and disappeared from the audience’s view. 

* * *

“Oh my gosh… That. Was. Amazing!!” You said with hyped excitement. “That was awesome! You do this every year?! That was so out of this world...” 

Azura, Sakura, and Takumi laughed a little. They thought your reactions were truly refreshing and wanted to spend more time with you. As you all chatted, two of the performers from the dance everyone viewed approached your group. 

“Greetings everyone. I hope you enjoyed the performance as much as we did.”

Everyone turned around to see Ryoma as the source of the voice standing next to Elincia. The duo approached the group just after the performance, perhaps to say thank you to Azura and Sakura for helping them with the dance steps or to inform them of something? You couldn’t make heads or tails of the situation. 

“Indeed we did, B-Big Brother. E-Everyone seemed to really enjoy the performance this year!” Sakura said to her older brother, Ryoma. 

“I’m glad to hear it, Sakura. We couldn’t have done it without the aid of both you and Azura. Thank you again.” Ryoma nodded with gratitude. “Did you know that there’s fireworks starting soon to end the festival?” 

At the mention of fireworks, you got really excited. “Fireworks?! Really?? I haven’t seen those in forever since I came to Askr!” 

Elincia nodded, “That’s correct. Every year after the dance of the dead, there’s a fireworks show to signal the end of the festival as a way to send the dead off in happy spirits… At least that’s what I’ve been told.” 

Takumi saw your reactions to the fireworks and thought of a special place for the two of you to meet up at. He recalled a small shrine at the top of a hill where the two of you could watch the fireworks together. All he had to do was get you away from everyone else so that the two of you could be alone together. 

While Takumi had his eyes on you, Azura and Ryoma both noticed where Takumi’s attention was at. Ryoma thought it was sort of cute in a way that his younger brother had an obvious crush on someone, but also found it funny that the same person always covered their face. He wondered if he could get his brother together with the masked companion of his. Azura, on the other hand, wanted to make sure that Takumi didn’t too close to you or anything like that because he was getting too attached to her. She found it cute at first, but it was getting out of hand. She originally wanted to make sure that you and Takumi weren’t alone together, but because of the whole dance issue before, they had to become last minute teachers to the visiting princesses and thus ruined her plans.

* * *

As they conversed, you noticed that people had started moving towards the open field areas where the fireworks show would be held. The night was young and you were enjoying yourself, talking to everyone in the group. Everyone was excited to view the fireworks, but you were especially excited to see them since you haven’t seen any fireworks since before you came to Askr. 

Takumi was about to approach you when Azura declared, “Alright everyone. Let’s get going to the fireworks show before it gets too crowded. We don’t want to miss the show!” Azura grabbed your hand and you walked with her, unaware of the jealous glare someone was giving off nearby. 

Ryoma led the group to a table area that was apparently reserved for the performers of the dance as well as the royals seating area. Prince Xander and Micaiah were both sitting in their spots, chatting with each other when they noticed the group and waved hello. You waved back in courtesy, but you noticed that there was enough chairs for everyone, including yourself. Curious, you asked Ryoma about it. 

“Hey… I thought this area was exclusives to the performers and the royal family of Hoshido… so…” 

“I noticed you as an extra guest and decided to make an exception for you tonight. I couldn’t exclude a close friend of my siblings, so please. Feel free to sit down with everyone. I had some retainers prepare some light beverages and snacks for us all to enjoy the fireworks show. Don’t feel nervous, [Y/N]. You’re very much welcome here tonight.” Ryoma said with a reassuring smile as everyone sat down in the chairs provided for them. 

Takumi looked at Ryoma as he gave a small wink to him. Takumi smiled back, as if he was saying “Thank you” to him and proceeded to make sure to have a seat next to you for himself. He wondered how he could get you away from everyone else, but seeing how you were happily awaiting the fireworks show with everyone, he decided to take this alternative provided by his brother instead. He sat down next to you, and thankfully chairs were grouped in twos, so the two of you were seated in your own little set within the seating area. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for long text-paragraphs, but I felt that I would get more descriptive with my work. heh.   
> Anyways! This is the point where we're caught up with my master document where I've been typing up this tale of romantic hijinks. Releases will be slower, but I hope we can do something about it.


	10. Shot Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Takumi are have some alone time together at a fireworks show. He plans to tell you something, but will it go according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] = Your name, [E/C] = eye color, [H/C] = hair color, [F/C] = Favorite color, [2F/C] = 2nd favorite color, “italicized speech” = thoughts or flash-backs

The evening was now starting to darken as the lanterns started to glow around the plaza behind the group. The fields were now packed with people, and it was bustling with quiet conversations and whispers. You were seated next to Takumi in one seating area while Sakura and Azura were in another. The princes and princesses were seated in other seating areas according to the worlds they hailed from.

You were growing excited as the sky grew darker. Takumi was contemplating how to approach you. You were sitting alone with him in a private sitting area ready to watch the fireworks come out. The two of you were consuming some light snacks and juice from Nohr and Hoshido respectively while you both bided your time for the big show.

In short, it was literally the perfect opportunity for Takumi to confess his feelings towards you. He blessed this world’s Ryoma for giving him such an opportunity to be with you, but he grew worried about something. He was at his wits end about how he could win your heart. Would you accept his confessions? He contemplated it all before he remembered your words from earlier.

_“Well, the reason why I wear a hood normally is so that I can place some distance between myself and the heroes within the Order.”_

It frustrated him to no end to hear that you had always tried to put distance between yourself and everyone. Even him! You had even said that the two of you were best friends… But that didn’t help ease his feelings towards you. He adored you to no end after all you two have been through. Still, your words rang in his head like venom.

_“I care for everyone, I really do… but the sad reality is that someday, this war between Emblia and all these other countries will end… And when it does, everyone will go home … I want to make it so that the heroes aren’t so attached to me so that it’s not as hard for them to go home….”_

Go home? Sure Takumi had an obligation as the second prince of Hoshido, but since he wasn’t going to rule Hoshido anytime soon, so he could potentially stay in Askr with you for as long as he wanted… right?

_"_ _Think about it, if you were commanded by an anonymous tactician… It wouldn’t leave as much of an impression in comparison to say a tacitican with a face, right?"_

An anonymous tactician would have been the correct term to coin you, had you two never been close to begin with. However because of your caring nature towards everyone, the two of you clicked after clearing a misunderstanding or two.

_“I… I just don’t want to hurt anyone, but we all have to part ways some day… even if we don’t want to.”_

Takumi did not, however, approve of the notion that you would never see him ever again. You sounded like you didn’t want to part from him either, right? It wouldn’t be such a bad idea to stay together in that case, right? And besides, unlike everyone else in the Order, he actually knew what you looked like. He was the lucky hero of the Order to actually see what you looked like: Not as an enigmatic tactician, but a girl. A girl he loved and wanted to share his life with.

He turned to you, who was quietly reading the scroll you brought with you. Takumi observed your Breidablik on your hilt and your pouch of orbs as well. He thought about how to keep the two of you together, and he remembered one other thing from a time you two were talking about your weapons.

_“Breidablik… It’s a divine weapon of Askr … but it doesn’t function as an actual weapon. All it can do is open portals to other worlds than my own and summon heroes from other worlds as well”_

He always wondered why you weren’t able to go home prior to his knowledge on your legendary “weapon”, and wondered…. could he use that to his advantage? Was there a way to use it for himself? Takumi had an idea, but it could wait for now. For now, he decided to confess to you instead.

He leaned in closer to you, and whispered, “Hey [Y/N]. I have… something to tell you… can you turn over here?”

You turned your head over in surprise upon his request. _“_ Y-y-yes, Takumi?”

Takumi smiled as soon as you turned around, for your expression, while mostly hidden by a mask, was bright red as the summer sunset. He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “Well, the thing is… I….”

As Takumi said “I love you [Y/N],'' the first fireworks shot out into the night, rendering whatever he said to you.

His face was flustered the same way yours was moments ago, but because you didn’t hear him, you said to him, “You love fireworks? Me too, Takumi! Thanks for coming with me to the festival! I had such a great time with you today!”

His expression upon hearing your reply was a contorted mix of happiness and anguish. Takumi was happy to have been thanked for the time together, but for his confession to have been confused for just liking fireworks ... was as if he was shot down in the heart. His motivation for any attempt for confession would have hit rock bottom, but seeing your face with that smile of yours made up any confessions for him. He wanted to say more, but he decided against it for now. He couldn’t lift the mood the way he wanted again anytime soon, so he settled for holding your hand as you both enjoyed the fireworks show.

You, on the other hand, felt happy that you were able to enjoy the time of your life together with your best friend in the Order of Heroes. You felt that you could be a little bit more honest with him about certain things. When you noticed that he held your hand, you smiled and held them back, all while enjoying the fireworks show. The rest of the show continued on with more fireworks for another hour or so, with different displays from animals to the emblems of Hoshido and Nohr. You couldn’t help but smile as they flared off into the night sky, brightening the darkness with all sorts of colors.

* * *

After the show was over, all of the lanterns in the area were relit to brighten the paths and festival for everyone who was preparing to leave for home or cleanup. After getting up from your seats, you and Takumi decided to go meet back with the others so that you could all return to Askr. The two of you ended up spotting the others chatting away, all in jolly moods from the show. You waved back to the group and they started approaching you as you waved back.

“Oh, [Y/N]! Takumi! Did you two enjoy the fireworks show?” Ryoma inquired.

“We sure did! I really enjoyed watching them with Takumi!” you replied.

“That’s great to hear, [Y/N]! I’m glad you had a great time with everyone here at our humble festival today. I’m sure you’re ready to head home, but may I walk with you all back to the outrealm portal in which you all came through?” Ryoma requested.

You stopped for a moment. You were sort of thrown off by his question since you sort of just shot open a portal to and from Askr. However, you decided it wouldn’t be a bad idea to tell him the truth and then some.

“Hmm… well, we didn’t come here by means of a normal outrealm portal...” you answered.

“Oh I’m aware of that. I’m actually on a break myself from a different version of Askr. My own summoner let Lady Micaiah and I take a break for the Dance of the Dead holiday. I’m staying here a day or so longer before they come back to pick me up, so I understand.” Ryoma laughed.

“What Prince Ryoma probably meant to say is that he would like to be able to escort you all back to the best location where you can use your Breidablik properly without too much interference. In fact, all four of us are on breaks from our own versions of Askr to celebrate this Holiday. What a coincidence!” Micaiah clarified to you from your clear confusion.

“Oh…?! Is that so? How interesting! That’s actually pretty neat!” You commented as you were very surprised to hear all this.

“Indeed we all are, Miss [Y/N]. If it were possible, could we all escort you back? You remind us all of our own summoners and while they did leave us for a break, we do miss them a bit.” Xander explained.  
You pondered a bit before ultimately agreeing to walk with the 4 royals.

“Well… I don’t see why not. It’s just a small walk to the smaller temple that we arrived from, right?” You asked.

“That’s correct. If that’s all, then let’s head back then, shall we?” Ryoma stated.

You and your heroes left with the other royals to the small temple that Ryoma had mentioned. As you walked towards the temple, you noticed Takumi holding your hand. You had some feelings for him, but those feelings could never be truly conveyed to him due to the circumstances. Your heart fluttered a little from the gesture, but for now you decided to hold his hand so you wouldn’t stray away from the group.

* * *

Once the group arrived at the small temple that you arrived near, you all turned around and thanked everyone for an enjoyable time. You all waved goodbye to the heroes who held the festival and returned home. Once you all returned home and arrived at the castle parlor, Sakura and Azura decided to take off back to their rooms, leaving only yourself and Takumi. You enjoyed your time together with everyone, especially Takumi, but even then, you had a nagging feeling about something being off. You thought about it for a while until Takumi snapped you out of your deep thinking.

“[Y/N], You ok there? I’ve been trying to get your attention for awhile now….,” Takumi said.

“Oh-Oh shoot, really? Sorry about that Takumi. I guess I was just deep in thought about something… Where did everyone go?” You asked, looking around to see that the main parlor was empty aside from the two of you.

“That’s what I was trying to get your attention about, silly. Everyone else went back to their own rooms since it’s late. Did you want me to walk you to your room since it’s late?” Takumi asked.

Your eyes widened a little after finally realizing that you were alone with Takumi. Unlike before where tons of people were filling the streets of the festival, the castle parlor was dead silent except for the wind from outside. You were alone with Takumi, someone who now knows what you actually looked like. Your face grew red from realization before answering his simple concern.

“Uh, uhm, sure Takumi! Our rooms are close by..! I guess I wouldn’t mind walking together. Let’s go!” You said while trying to keep your composure.

Takumi laughed before grabbing your hand and walking with him. The two of you walked to your rooms, which was inconveniently on the other side of the castle. The two of you chatted about your time at the festival, and ended up in front of your room before you knew it.

“Well, here we are, [Y/N]. Your room.” Takumi said before letting go of your hands hesitantly.

You also felt hesitant about letting his hand go, but smiled at him nervously in the same manner he had.

“Good night, Takumi. I had… I had a lot of fun with you today! Sweet dreams!” You said before he nodded with a smile.

“Good night [Y/N]. I had a lot of fun too. Hopefully we can spend more time like this on our next big break! Sweet dreams [Y/N].”

You closed your door after he went into his own room, which was across from yours, and instantly blushed.

“Gah….. What’s wrong with you, [Y/N]? You can’t just fall in love with him… He’s… We’re… We’re from two different worlds… It’ll never come true. I gotta go home to my world, and so does he. I… I gotta keep my guard up….” You sighed in defeat and embarrassment before changing into your pajamas, crawling to your bed and putting the Breidablik.

* * *

Takumi closed his door after saying good night to you and sighed. He changed into his nightwear kimono and sighed as he crawled into his futon.

“Ugh… I was so close…. I was so close to confessing to her! Blast my timing…. If only… If only she heard me properly….” Takumi clenched his fist in anger before sighing again, “Well.. there was one little gem I can keep to myself… Seeing your face today was a blessing from above… but I… I want more. I want so much more… I’m not sure how.. but I don’t want to be apart from you. We need to get over this war first… and then….I’ll figure out how to make you mine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay! I had major writers block from this story! I was more interesting in this series of blurbs I was writing that's based on an overall Fates-rewrite. I might post it here on A3, not 100% sure yet. @u@  
> Anyways, I've got my writing groove back and ready to write more content (thanks CV-19)! Hopefully I can pump out the next segment sooner or later! <3


	11. A New Rival Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have somewhat returned to normal in the Order of Heroes, but you have grown more self-conscious around Takumi. He doesn't mind the pace so long as he can be near you, but this peace doesn't last long as a new hero arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] = Your name, [E/C] = eye color, [H/C] = hair color, [F/C] = Favorite color, [2F/C] = 2nd favorite color, “italicized speech” = thoughts or flash-backs

Before long, the break that the Order had been given had ended, and life resumed its normal course. Heroes were once again training and getting ready for the various battles and events that occurred on a regular basis. Emblia was attacking once more, and so Askr’s Order of Heroes returned to defend their nation.   
  
Just as the Order of Heroes’ life was returning to normal, so was yours. You continued to maintain your position as the Summoner by summoning new heroes and training with them. However, ever since the night of the festival, you became a bit more self-conscious about yourself around Takumi. You respected him as a friend and a hero, but you were dreading the idea of falling in love with him. You did idolize him a bit back in your world, and it’s almost a dream come true that you’re even best friends with him now. However you tried to keep yourself away from those feelings so that you could go home one day without all the hassle all while being his friend. 

While you tried to keep a certain distance from Takumi, he kept at your side. You had noticed he was blushing and stealing glances at you from time to time whenever you two were training together with other heroes or exploring new areas. Takumi was somewhat content with being by your side as a friend, but obviously he would want more in the future. For now though, he was content with being by your side and watching you fidget with self-consciousness. He found it adorable and he only wanted to indulge in more. However, the days of his indulgence would soon come to cease with the appearance of a rival. 

* * *

One day in the Order of Heroes, you and Takumi were doing an inventory check when you overheard the scouts for the Order come in with news of a new campaign. Intrigued, you decided to head over to the notice board where all the latest news was posted. You noticed a lot of heroes surrounding the notice board, and only grew more curious on the commotion. You saw Nowi and asked her what was going on. 

“Whoa… There’s a lot of people at the notice board today. What’s going on, Nowi?” You asked. 

“Oh hey [Y/N]! You haven’t heard? There’s a brand new campaign that features this really cool ‘Legendary Hero’ from another world! They seem really strong too!!” Nowi explained. 

“A new Legendary hero? Hah. All of us are heroes according to the Order of Heroes. How could this person be any different?” Takumi scoffed. 

“Well… They seem to be different than most heroes in their class due to some skill they carry… Oh look. [Y/N] seems sort of interested?” Nowi pointed out to you, who was reading the information sheet on the bulletin board. 

You were reading about the new Legendary Hero that Nowi had made a big fuss on. Legendary Seliph, Scion of Light. You remembered “Genealogy of the Holy War” from your world and he stuck out as a pretty neat character to you. You looked at his campaign page and saw that he was summonable with a lot of neat heroes and that he even had his own map, like every other Legendary hero that you had managed to summon in the past. 

“Hmm… Seliph huh? He does seem promising. I don’t have a lot of really strong Sword Cavaliers like him… Perhaps…,” you mumbled to yourself. 

While you were looking at the banner, Takumi was also looking at the banner information, and found the units to be more or less lacking. Sure there was an alternate version of Chrom and his sister Azura, but other than that, he didn’t think much of it. 

“Just another banner to skip, am I right, [Y/N]?” Takumi said before he turned to you. 

When he saw your expression, his eyes went wide with concern. He knew how you operated when it came to these “Legendary banners”. Normally you would skip campaign banners like this because they were such an orb-sink. Normally you wouldn’t even be tempted by such a banner… Unless it was the two times where you went out of your way to summon for alternate costumes for him around New year’s and Summer, which he was flattered about. 

However, this was not what Takumi wanted to see. You were showing interest in another hero. He shook his head for a moment and decided to not get too concerned. Perhaps you were thinking that he would benefit the Order of Heroes and not your personal favor. He was staring at you while you pondered. Takumi became lost in deep thought until he heard your voice. 

“Takumi? Are you ok?” You perked up at the silver-haired prince. 

“What, who me? Yeah. I’m fine. Are… Are you thinking of summoning on this banner, [Y/N]?” Takumi said while trying to feign innocence. 

“I am actually. I think Legendary Seliph would be neat to have in our army. We never summoned him before and I think Julia would appreciate being with her brother again,” You remarked before pointing to the purple-haired mage, who was gazing at her brother’s image on the bulletin board. 

“Ah… I see. That sounds fine then…,” Takumi sighed with relief before thinking to himself, “I shouldn’t have doubted [Y/N] so much. She just wants to be nice and have Julia be reunited with her brother… come to think of it, she’s the only one from her world here. No wonder [Y/N] has an expressed interest on this banner. And here I was… getting jealous. Pah. Nothing will happen… right?” 

* * *

Days later, Legendary Seliph’s banner came, and you had ordered your cartridges for the big banner. Your goal was to summon one man: L!Seliph. You were somewhat nervous because this was the first time in ages that you were planning on summoning in a Legendary banner. You had heard of horror stories in the Order of Heroes’ news network of how other Summoners from other worlds had spent far too many orbs and even Askr’s fundings to try obtaining the legendary hero that they desired. Still, you were determined to summon for him. Julia and Takumi were at your side today, both for different reasons. 

“Good luck today, [Y/N]!” Julia said shyly. 

“Go get ‘em, [Y/N]! We’re rooting for you!” Takumi cheered. 

“Thanks Julia! I’ll do my best to get your brother home today! And thanks, Takumi! I can do this!!” You declared confidently. 

You walked up to the Summoning Ruins where you would shoot colored orbs out of your Breidablik. You aimed and fired the Breidablik at the hole in the middle of the Summoning Pillar. You mentally prayed to Lady Luck, Naga, and whatever other divine beings above to grant you the luck to not totally drain your orbs for Seliph. 

* * *

For who knows how many rounds, you kept sniping reds with the occasional blue orb here and there. You were looking at your cartridges and realized that you were starting to run low on orbs and you were starting to hit a rather high pity-rate in your opinion. Thankfully you managed to pull the alternative outfits for Chrom and Azura, so they were at a table nearby trying their new outfits after they were called over. 

“Ugh… Only 1 Legendary Chrom outfit, 1 Legendary Azura outfit… Sothis… and Mirabilis for what I’ve summoned so far. I hope Seliph comes home soon…,” you muttered with slight dejection. 

You really wanted to get this over with because you felt bad that Julia was the only one from her homeworld and that you were genuinely interested in more Jugdralian heroes. You did find Julia’s world more interesting than most worlds… but right now, you were concerned with whether you were even going to pull her brother or not. 

“[Y/N]... Do you need any help?” Julia asked quietly. 

“Ah, Julia… it’s nothing too serious. Seliph might not hear my calls… Did you wanna cheer on with me? We’ve got… less than 30 orbs left? Maybe he’ll come if you’re close by?” You suggested. 

Julia nodded with excitement and you shot more orbs. Takumi sighed quietly while watching you shoot your orbs. The training that the two of you had at the shooting gallery had helped your aim tremendously. Now you were able to shoot the orbs with ease and without hesitation. Perhaps sometime when you had free time, he could show you how to use a bow instead. 

“Come on Seliph! Julia’s waiting for you!!” You cheered. 

“Please come home, Lord Seliph! This world needs you!” Julia cheered. 

One red orb shined brighter than the others, and you, Takumi, and Julia all noticed this. 

“Whoa! Can it be…?” You asked as smoke puffed out from the summoning pillar. 

It went silent for a moment before you heard someone speak with a kind tone. A hand extended out from the smoke just as before when you summoned. 

“I am Seliph. I will shed light on the darkness of this world—with strength, courage, and the divine Tyrfing.” 

All three of you went wide-eyed at Seliph’s appearance, but you took his and welcomed him as you would with your other heroes. 

“Welcome Seliph. Welcome to the kingdom of Askr! Someone special’s been waiting for you!” You exclaimed before Julia popped from behind you. 

“Lord Seliph! It’s you! How I've missed you so!” Julia smiled with tears in her eyes before hugging him. 

“Oh! Hello everyone! Julia… it’s great to see you again! I wondered where you disappeared to after our battle in Grannvale was over!” Seliph smiled while patting her head. 

You and Takumi smiled as the two siblings were happily reunited. Julia was smiling the entire time with tears in her eyes while Seliph comforted her with head pats and a gentle smile. 

“Looks like it’s finally over, and Julia’s reunited with her brother at long last, huh, [Y/N]?” Takumi asked. 

“Yeah… it’s all over. I’m happy to have been able to reunite the two of them. Julia’s finally not alone anymore, and we gain a new strong ally in our Order of heroes!” You smiled. 

You both smiled, but Takumi didn’t realize that this peace would cease shortly after. 

* * *

It hasn’t been that long since Seliph joined the Order of Heroes, but the two of you got along really fast. You two became fast friends who enjoyed talking about different aspects of his world. The two of you clicked on almost every topic since despite Seliph being a king in his world, he also was raised from humble origins. It also helped that you understood the lore of his world from when you learned about Jugdral from his game and Julia’s discussions. 

“Seliph, I can’t imagine you doing that as a kid! I mean, running from Shannan all because you got caught eating too many cookies? I thought I was the only one! Hahaha!” you chortled. 

“Yeah, I did actually. Unlike my siblings Julia and Julius, I was raised in a small village up in this country called -” Seliph was saying before you jumped in. 

“Isaach?” You finished. 

“Yeah! Isaach was my home, but I was born in House Chalphy... We get along really well, don’t we [Y/N]?” Seliph said. 

“We do! I’m glad we became great friends, Seliph!” you laughed. 

Takumi overheard you two talking once again, and he mentally groaned. At first he was “ok” with Seliph hanging around with you because you were showing him the ropes within the Order of Heroes, similar to how he once was introduced back when he first came into the Order of Heroes so long ago. However, now Takumi was more annoyed as he would always see Seliph with you. You two would talk and laugh about things he couldn’t comprehend. What made it worse was that he still remembered your words about keeping your distance, but here you are, talking with Seliph as if…. the two of you knew each other for a long… long time. Takumi looked 

“We sure do, [Y/N]... We sure do.” Seliph said while blushing at you as you laughed.

Takumi’s eyes saw the tinted blush on Seliph’s cheeks. He grew paranoid at the idea that Seliph had feelings for you. Takumi already had trouble trying to woo you because of your obliviousness and your distancing, but now there’s someone else after you? Not on his watch. 

“Seliph… Being here is one thing, but trying to take my spot in [Y/N]’s heart… I won’t forgive you if you ever crawl any deeper than you have already… Mark my words Seliph.” Takumi thought to himself angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this one, but my friend and editor suggested the character when I had the idea conceptualized. Thank you so much Austin for helping me out when I needed it! <3  
> I've added Seliph's name in the tags since he'll be a part of the story too now! 
> 
> Updates for this series will be irregular because it's hard to think of a good chapter for this series? I do want to finish it till the end, but I don't want to rush it either? I have the backbone idea of how the story plays out, but the ending and the details are yet to be seen. I hope you enjoy and don't mind waiting for my next installment!


End file.
